


I've Got You To Keep Me Warm (Narry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets kinky at a football match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

“Fuck, it’s cold,” Niall complained. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, his teeth chattering despite his warm embrace and the blanket thrown across their lap. Niall invited Harry to the first Derby game of the season, so here they were, cuddling on the crowded bleachers where they first met two years ago. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Harry stuttered, shivering madly against Niall. “I think I lost all feeling from the waist down,” he breathed, letting out a weak cheer when Derby got possession of the ball. He felt Niall tense up in anticipation next to him, his grip on Harry’s waist tightening.

“Shit,” Niall cussed when the other team intercepted a pass. He quickly returned his attention back to Harry, though, a smirk on his face. 

“You lost all feeling, babe? Can you feel this?” Niall teased, his hand sliding down Harry’s thigh and squeezing his knee beneath the blanket. Harry squirmed, Niall’s fingers tickling him, and a loud laugh left his lips. 

“No. I can’t,”Harry muttered, wanting to prove to Niall that he was right. “I told you, I’m frozen,” he added, shifting his gaze back to the game as Niall snickered. 

“But it’s tickling you so obviously you feel something,” Niall joked, leaning sideways to peck Harry’s temple. 

Harry chuckled, turning to meet him for a proper kiss. He reached for the blonde boy’s hand under the blanket and intertwined their fingers, smiling at the other boy.

“Nope, not a thing,” he smiled against Niall’s lips before pulling away with a smirk. He patted Niall’s knee with his free hand and turned his head back to the game just in time to see Derby shoot the ball into the net. 

“Yes!” Harry shouted, standing up to cheer. The blanket slipped off of his lap, leaving Niall’s jean clad legs bare of it as well. Niall admired how he chanted the scoring player’s name with the crowd, pumping his fist and yelling madly. 

“You’d think you were the intense Derby fan bringing his boyfriend along,” Niall smirked when Harry sat down again, eagerly reaching for the blanket and pulling it over their legs again. “You’re more into it than me.”

“That’s a first,” Harry grinned, kissing Niall’s nose. “M’still absolutely freezing my bullocks off though. We should’ve brought tea to keep us warm.” 

“I can figure out a way to keep you warm baby,” Niall whispered suggestively in Harry’s ear, and Harry could feel his smirk against his skin. Niall slowly trailed a hand up Harry’s thigh, inching higher and higher while Harry struggled to keep his poker face in place. 

Niall’s fingers stopped at the top of his thigh, squeezing it tightly. This caused Harry to squirm, and Niall chuckled against his ear, nibbling on it. 

“Can you feel anything now?” Niall murmured, using his index finger to brush agonizingly lightly over Harry’s crotch, making him gasp. Remembering that his pride was at stake here, Harry disguised the gasp as a cough. “Feel what?” 

“Don’t play stupid,” Niall chuckled, his breath fanning Harry’s ear. Harry cleared his throat, attempting to appear unfazed by Niall’s tormenting. He continued to tease, his fist hovering above Harry’s crotch and groping him, causing him to moan when Niall squeezed. 

“Thought it was frozen,” Niall teased, biting softly on Harry’s earlobe which caused Harry to shudder. 

“I am. Just thought of something ‘is all,” Harry said hesitantly, trying his best to sound nonchalant and confident of his answer. 

“Yeah? And what exactly were you thinking of, babe?” Niall murmured, grabbing Harry’s crotch again and palming him properly through his jeans.

“I was thinking of that time I was riding you and we heard your mom downstairs. She came home earlier then expected and didn’t know I was over. You made me come nice and slow do you with a hand over my mouth,” Harry whispered into his ear, his own dick twitching at the memory. 

“Mmmm…” Niall moaned appreciatively. “I remember that,” he chuckled, moving his hand down Harry’s thigh. “You were going absolutely crazy on me, just begging for release, remember? I kept you waiting for so long and you were so desperate. You were nearly crying at the feeling, remember? And I know you loved every fucking second of it,” he whispered knowingly, trailing his hand back up Harry’s leg to palm his crotch again.

Harry groaned, masking the noise with his palm and leaning against the arm rest. His boyfriend snickered at his reaction. Slowly, Niall slid his hand up his thigh again to slip it into Harry’s pants. 

The blanket obscured the view from anybody else, but Harry struggled to keep a straight face as Niall’s cold fingers gripped his hard member, squeezing before slowly pumping up and down.

Harry had to restrain from bucking up into the hand that was pumping him agonizingly slowly. He knew Niall would never let him live it down if he gave up the act now. He had to pretend that his boyfriend wasn’t doing inappropriate things to him in the middle of a football game.

Niall was too dominant and loved to torture Harry in bed. He’d never forget this. He’d hold it against him and tease him about it every chance he got. The worst part was that Harry was too turned on by this side of Niall to put a stop to it. He loved it just as much as Niall did. 

Harry kept his eyes on the game but couldn’t process what was going on. His breath became ragged as Niall’s thumb ran over his tip, and he whined louder than intended when Niall leaned over to suck a love bite into the tender skin of his neck. 

“Keep quiet, love,” Niall murmured with a smile, loving how he was making Harry all hot and bothered. Harry simply shook his head and tried to get Niall’s hand out of his pants so that he could watch the rest of the game in peace, but he knew Niall wouldn’t let him off that easily. 

The crowd roared again, announcing another goal that both boys had missed. Niall leaned back to watch the replay on the big screen. The bleachers were full of cheering fans, standing and clapping as the scoring player jumped into his teammates arms to celebrate.

“Follow me,” Niall whispered, well half shouted, into Harry’s ear over the racket. He slipped his hand out of Harry’s pants, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the aisle while the fans continued to applaud. 

Harry stumbled behind Niall, who was weaving their way through the mass of cheering and screaming fans around them until they emerged into a hallway. Harry had trouble keeping up, having to jog after Niall with a semi hard-on between his legs, but he managed to keep hold of Niall’s hand and not lose him in the crowd. 

Niall looked around suspiciously. They were almost completely alone in the hallway except for a few fans scattered around. 

The Irish boy pulled Harry into the nearest men’s washroom. He let go of Harry’s hand when they were inside and pushed every stall open, smiling cheekily when he was positive they were alone.

He shoved Harry into the furthest stall and locked the door behind them. He hoisted Harry so that he was sitting on top of the toilet with his feet on the seat. Niall then grabbed Harry’s head and crashed their lips together, hungrily snaking his tongue into Harry’s mouth in an action that was proof of his dominance over the younger boy.

Niall cautiously stepped in front of Harry, his legs on either side of the toilet bowl. Harry wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist, pulling him close, and locked his ankles above his bum. Their lips never broke apart until Harry was gasping for air. He turned away to disconnect their lips as he caught his breath, and Niall attacked his jawline with kisses instead. 

Harry was breathing hard as he fisted his hands in Niall’s hair, holding his head in place. They suddenly heard the door swing open and Harry could feel Niall’s smirk. “Don’t make a sound,” he growled, sucking and nipping even harder at Harry’s skin. 

Niall gripped beneath Harry’s thighs and lifted him up, spinning them around so that Harry’s back was against the door of the stall. Harry winced when he was pushed against it. Moments later, his lips met Niall’s in a heated kiss, and Niall began to unbuckle Harry’s belt. 

Harry had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape his lips at the feeling of Niall unbuckling his belt so agonizingly slowly. He knew this was what Niall wanted, to torture Harry until he was desperate. It’s how he was. He loved power. 

They heard a stall close beside them, and if they looked they’d see the heavy work boots of the man next to them. “Keep quiet,” Niall muttered into Harry’s ear as he pulled down the zipper and reached inside his pants. 

Harry nearly begged Niall with his eyes not to do it, but Niall gave Harry a wicked grin before grabbing his cock. He squeezed it, making Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he bit his lip to supress the throaty moan that threatened to escape his mouth. 

Niall grabbed the back of Harry’s neck with his free hand, crashing their lips together. Harry moaned into Niall’s mouth when his boyfriend sped up a bit, and Niall smiled into the kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you right here in a second,” Niall teased. He took his hand out of Harry’s pants, leaving the boy writhing for friction. 

“Please,” Harry breathed, his eyes wild and begging as he squirmed against Niall, who was unbuckling his belt as he winked at Harry. They both heard the man in the stall next to them sit down on the toilet and Niall sighed. 

“Guess you’ll have to be extra quiet,” he murmured against Harry’s neck, trailing his finger lightly over Harry’s cock before tugging down his trousers and pants awkwardly as he kept Harry pinned.

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, placing a few kisses all over his face as he tried to keep calm. Niall pumped a few more times before stopping. He adjusted Harry’s body up a bit, keeping him against the door, and unbuttoned his own pants, tugging them down to mid thigh. 

“I’ll stretch ya, alright love?” Niall warned, sticking two fingers into Harry’s mouth as the curly haired boy nodded. 

He sucked and licked all around Niall’s fingers until they were slick and slippery, and Niall pulled his hand away and trailed his wet fingers along Harry’s tight hole, making him whine in anticipation.

“Shhh,” Niall warned. “We have company.” 

Harry nodded, leaning forward and biting down on Niall’s shoulder when he pushed a finger past the first ring of muscle. Niall pressed soft kisses up and down Harry’s neck as he began to pump his finger in at a steady pace. 

Harry choked out a moan, his fingers fisting into the back of Niall’s tee shirt as he cursed himself for making any noise. 

“Every time you make a noise, I’ll stop until you calm down,” Niall breathed in Harry’s ear, pushing his second finger into Harry unexpectedly. Harry gasped and arched his back off the door behind him, his fingers scrambling over Niall’s back for something to grab onto.

“Do you like this? Do you like it when I fuck you in public? This is new. Never knew you would be so into it,” Niall whispered. 

Harry whined loudly at his words, and Niall’s free hand flew up to muffle his sounds. They heard the toilet flush in the next stall and then the squeak of the door being opened. They paused, Niall breathing heavily in Harry’s ear. 

Harry brought one hand to Niall’s hair and tugged on it warningly, begging him to continue. He couldn’t stand having Niall’s fingers so deep inside of him without moving. He let out a small whine and Niall shushed him by pressing his lips to Harry’s and curling his fingers simultaneously to press against his sweet spot.

“You ready?” Niall murmured when they heard the door slam shut, indicating they were alone again. Harry nodded eagerly. 

“Yeah, c’mon baby. Need you,” Harry stammered, forcing himself to hop up and down a bit on Niall’s fingers. Niall chuckled. 

“Calm down, you whore,” he groaned into Harry’s ear, nibbling on it. 

Harry groaned loudly as Niall slipped his fingers out of him, curling them so they dragged out of Harry in a sensual way. He whined at the empty feeling and tugged at Niall’s hair again. 

“Please, please Ni. Now,” he begged.

“I’m going dry sweetheart,” Niall warned, and Harry nodded. 

“S’alright, am still stretched a bit from last night,” Harry huffed.

Niall sighed as he positioned himself, Harry’s legs still locked tightly around his waist. He leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “Love you,” Niall whispered. 

Harry nodded and winced as Niall pushed his head inside him, waiting a little bit before pushing himself fully inside of Harry. Niall paused until Harry looked comfortable before thrusting all the way into Harry. His face contorted into one of pain and pleasure. 

Niall reacted just in time, mending Harry’s lips with his own, and swallowed the shout that was about to echo through the bathroom. Moments later, the door swung opened again.

“Fuck,” Niall groaned after a long, fierce kiss. He contained any more sounds as he thrusted up into Harry, but the younger wasn’t as good. He grunted when Niall hit a particular spot inside of him, and Niall’s hand shot up to cover his mouth as he kept going. Niall’s eyes, dark and lustful, warned him to be quiet. 

Harry took a deep breath to try and regain his composure. It was all in vain though, because when Niall thrusted again, Harry’s mouth opened wide and Niall had to shoot him a glare so that Harry would remember to keep his mouth shut. 

“One noise and I pull out and stretch you with my fingers for a minute before you get my dick again,” Niall growled in Harry’s ear, making the younger boy nod and tremble.

They could hear the sink running in the background and heard two voices talking. Thankfully, they seemed oblivious to what was going on in the stall. 

Niall licked the flesh of Harry’s neck before sucking a love bite. Harry continued to hop on his dick, but his mouth opened and breathless grunts left it every thrust.

“Babe,” Niall warned. Harry grabbed Niall’s hand and stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them to silence him as Niall pounded into him. 

Niall suddenly decided to switch angles, and the unexpected movement made Harry moan out loud at the feeling despite his distraction. The two men at the sink suddenly went quiet, and Niall stilled inside of Harry, glaring at him. 

Harry mouthed an apology, but Niall knew it was torturing him to have Niall motionless inside of him. Just as Niall decided it was alright to continue, a voice startled them. 

“Everything alright in there?” the stranger shouted, and Niall’s eyes widened. 

Harry’s fingers locked around his neck and he shot an eyebrow up at Niall. 

“Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine,” Niall yelled back, his voice shaky and much raspier than usual. “Just had some bad nachos out there.”

He cleared his throat and the men at the sinks groaned. 

“Fuck, let’s get outta here before this bloke stinks up the place,” one of the men muttered, and Harry had to bury his face in Niall’s neck to prevent from laughing, despite the pain he was in. It hurt like hell to have Niall dry and motionless inside him. 

“Bad nachos?” Harry snickered when they heard the door slam shut again. 

“What? I panicked!” Niall defended himself. Harry shook his head and pulled Niall towards him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Harry chuckled before crashing their lips together again, his tongue easily licking it’s way into Niall’s mouth. 

Niall chuckled against Harry’s lips and pulled away, cocking an eyebrow as he squeezed the bottom of Harry’s thighs. 

“Remember what I told you about making noise?” he said with an evil glint in his eye, causing Harry’s smile to fade and his eyes to widen. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, whimpering when Niall lifted him and slipped out of him. 

“Now I want you to come with just my fingers instead,” Niall ordered, three fingers instantly replacing his dick. Harry shook his head, trying to form a coherent sentence. 

“I don’t know if I can. Need more,” Harry pleaded, pushing down on the fingers for more contact.

“Should’ve thought of that before you broke my rules,” Niall growled, causing Harry’s eyes to roll into the back of his head when Niall’s fingers dragged out of him at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Niall I don’t… I won’t be able to… Christ,” he moaned. Here was his dominant Niall again. The kinky Niall that absolutely loved being in full control while they were having sex. Harry couldn’t say he minded, though.

Harry kissed Niall hard as his fingers pumped inside of him. The feeling wasn’t as good as Niall’s dick, but still had the younger boy moaning and writhing in pleasure. 

“M’close,” Harry breathed against Niall’s lips when he pulled away from their kiss. “Just need a bit more,” he begged. 

“Alright. Alright hold on to my shoulders, Haz. I’m letting go,” Niall warned, waiting until Harry’s arms were squeezing his neck and shoulders tightly before letting go of Harry’s thigh and reaching his hand between their bodies. He gripped Harry’s hard on and started stroking slowly, at the same pace in which his fingers were pumping inside of Harry. 

“Faster, faster,” Harry pleaded, and Niall obeyed. He sped up, and he knew he needed release soon too. The sound of Harry’s moans in his ear and the sight of the younger boy in this state had him going crazy. 

“I’m close,” Harry whispered, moaning loud when Niall flicked his wrist while pumping Harry’s dick, squeezing it. 

“Come on,” Niall growled, his face scrunching up as he tried to ignore his own throbbing dick to finish Harry properly. “C’mon Haz, let it go.”

The Irish boy curled his fingers inside of Harry one last time and that was it. Harry released all over Niall’s hand and shirt with a shout of Niall’s name through gritted teeth. Harry stayed pinned against the wall, but reached for Niall’s dick and started pumping. Niall moaned at the friction, and quickly came with a shout of Harry’s name, muffled by the skin of Harry’s neck.

Both boys breathed hard as they came down from their highs, and eventually Niall’s legs got too wobbly for him to hold Harry and longer, so he staggered back until he was sitting on the toilet seat with Harry straddling his lap. The younger lad grabbed Niall’s face and kissed him, unable to resist. 

Their tongues explored every inch of each other’s mouths, and Niall’s hands cupped Harry’s cheeks tenderly. His fingers stroked the soft skin. Harry turned away after a couple minutes, smiling when Niall tried to turn him again for more. 

“We’re making out on a public toilet,” Harry pointed out with a laugh. 

Niall’s nose wrinkled in disgust as he remembered where they were and he glanced down at the toilet he was sitting on. 

“Gross,” he grumbled, grabbing Harry’s thighs and standing up with a grunt. 

He placed Harry on the seat and pulled up his own jeans and briefs, smirking at Harry as he zipped himself up. 

“You look proper fucked,” he pointed out, nodding his chin towards Harry’s head as he zipped his jacket, hiding away his cum-stained shirt.

“That’s because I am you idiot,” Harry said with an obnoxious eye roll. He smiled when Niall leaned in to kiss him before grabbing his hand and pulling him up. 

Niall unlocked the stall, and just as they were stepping out, a middle aged man sporting a Derby jersey walked in. He paused for a second, spotting the two breathless boys walking out of the same stall, their fingers intertwined, and shook his head with a laugh.

“Ah, I remember back when I was your age. Just a young horny teenager,” he sighed, winking at the boys before stepping into a stall, holding it open to say one last thing. 

“Though I was sneaking girls into public bathrooms, not blokes,” the stranger added with a wink before closing the door behind him. 

Niall and Harry both glanced at each other with shocked looks on their faces, a bit taken aback by the man’s bold words. 

“It’s much easier to get into the bathroom together this way,” Harry shouted, and they heard the man’s laugh echo through the room. Niall snorted too. 

Harry winked before grabbing Niall’s hand and pulling him out into the hallway again. He guided him to their spot on the bleachers where they had abandoned their blanket earlier. 

“Well, at least I’m not cold anymore,” Harry mumbled, leaning down to peck Niall’s temple as they walked.


	2. Silence Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “”I was thinking of that time I was riding you and we heard your mom downstairs. She came home earlier then expected and didn’t know I was over. You made me come nice and slow do you with a hand over my mouth,” Harry whispered into his ear, his own dick twitching at the memory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prequel to "I've Got You To Keep Me Warm"

“You sure we’re alone?” Harry panted, rolling on top of Niall on his bed. Niall nodded, breathless from the large amount of kissing they had done since Harry got there. Harry’s arms were on either side of his head, holding him above his boyfriend.

“Yes, Harry. Mum’s out with some friends and Dad’s on a business trip. We have the house to ourselves,” Niall confirmed quickly, wanting to get back to the kissing as soon as possible. He ran one hand up Harry’s back to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer.

“Alright then, let’s have some fun baby,” Harry winked, leaning down to capture Niall’s lips in a kiss again. Harry had arrived about fifteen minutes prior after receiving an urgent call from Niall stating he was so bored he might die, so of course Harry had come to his rescue. As far as either of their parents knew, they were just best friends, so they had to be extremely careful around their families. 

Niall let his eyes flutter shut as he dragged his hands up Harry’s back, tugging his shirt up slightly in the process. Once it was about halfway up his torso, Niall gave up and settled on pushing his hands through Harry’s curls, knowing the boy loved to get his hair touched and his scalp rubbed.

Harry groaned against his boyfriend’s lips at the feeling. Niall spread his legs so that Harry’s lower body fell between them. He ran a hand down Niall’s torso, slipping it under his hoodie to feel the warmth radiating off of his bare skin. Harry groaned against his boyfriend’s lips at the feeling. 

Niall spread his legs so that Harry’s lower body fell between them. He ran a hand down Niall’s torso, slipping it under his hoodie to feel the warmth radiating off of his bare skin. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss at that moment and locked eyes with Niall as he slowly rubbed his belly, causing the blonde lad to nearly purr at the feeling. “Can I take it off?” Harry murmured shyly, smiling when Niall nodded.

“But you need to take yours off in return,” Niall bargained, and Harry snorted. “Of course.” 

He leaned down to slowly lift Niall’s shirt up, and kissed up the skin of his stomach, giving Niall goose bumps. He skimmed his nose along the ridges of his ribcage before pulling the shirt completely off the blonde lad, leaving him bare-chested beneath him. He then leant back up to swiftly peel his own t-shirt from his body, muscles flexing with the movement in a way that made Niall groan deep in his throat.

“Have you been working out?” Niall mumbled, and Harry chuckled as he crawled back up so that his face was directly above Niall’s. “I don’t know. We’ve been fucking a lot this month. Does that count as a workout?” he winked. 

“I guess it could,” Niall smiled cheekily, leaning up to press his lips hard against Harry’s. “We must be two of the fittest lads around, if that’s the case.” He chuckled against Harry’s lips, moving his hands to Harry’s arse and squeezing the cheeks.

The boys had been together for about two months now, and took full advantage of it. They didn’t take it slow like other high school couples because what was the fun in that? They had already been best friends for years. They didn’t need time to figure each other out. It had taken two weeks for them to take each other’s virginities and now they just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. 

Nobody knew about their relationship. Everybody just assumed they were really great friends - because they were - and didn’t suspect for one second that their relationship went much further than playful tackling and bro hugs and friendly banter. Niall and Harry were very careful about not doing anything when other people were around, only behind closed doors and between silent walls.

There may be speculations about them, but even then, nobody truly understood what was going on. Of course, they weren’t all about sex. They actually did love each other a lot. They’d come out when the time was right. 

Harry suddenly grinded his hips down against Niall’s crotch, the movement adding to both of the boys’ pleasure. He gripped Niall’s shoulders and pulled back slightly, smiling. “Are we going all the way today?”

“I’m still a bit sore from last night,” Niall sighed. Harry chuckled, remembering the quickie they had in the backseat of his car. He had fucked Niall nice and hard, and was glad he was still kind of sore. “Then fuck me,” Harry told him. 

Niall closed his eyes and hummed at the thought. “Sounds good,” he smiled, grabbing Harry’s arms to flip them over but Harry shook his head.

“No no, lemme ride you,” Harry growled, his voice raspy, into Niall’s ear.

“Oh God yes. Please,” Niall begged with a smile, throwing his head back against the pillow’s as Harry looked into his eyes; blue meeting green. 

“Great,” Harry muttered, grinning as he pulled Niall up for another steamy kiss.

He wiggled his bum against Niall’s cock and then brought his hands down to pull down his pants, tugging his briefs along. He rolled off Niall to peel the clothing off before getting to work at Niall’s remaining clothing, quickly throwing it aside as well.

“God, this will never get old,” Harry beamed, running his hands down Niall’s long torso. He stopped above his heart, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath his fingertips. He smiled at the blonde boy before letting his fingers continue their journey and leaning down to press kisses below his belly button. 

“Mmmm,” Niall hummed, raising his hips to press his skin against Harry’s lips, loving how they felt on him. “Lower, Haz, lower,” Niall pleaded, using a hand to try to push Harry’s head down to his cock.

“Someone’s eager,” Harry huffed against his skin, kissing just along where the waist line of his pants would be. Then, he moved his head down to the underside of Niall’s cock and pressed chaste kisses there, making Niall squirm. 

“Harry, please!” Niall growled through gritted teeth, his hands clenching the sheets beneath him and his legs stiffening. Harry knew it was just a matter of time until Niall’s dominant side would show; he was a very dominant bloke, and it was a rare occasion for him to actually let Harry have his way in bed. Harry didn’t mind in the least.

“Christ Harry. If you don’t touch me now I’ll punish you, I swear to God –and not in a hot, kinky sort of way. I mean I’ll just walk out,” Niall spat out, making Harry laugh at his words. He didn’t want to take a chance of that actually happening though, so he blew a long breath against the base of his cock before trailing his tongue along the underside. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Niall growled, taking a long, shuddering breath to keep calm. “Your tongue is fucking good Haz. So so good,” he whispered, causing Harry to hum at the compliment, his eyes darting up to meet with Niall’s hooded ones.

He kissed the tip of Niall’s cock before taking it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Niall’s hands clasped onto the bed sheets, and he growled when Harry started to bob his head, taking him deep. 

“Just like that, good job Haz. Yeah. Oh fuck,” Niall swore, his back arching off the bed when Harry started massaging his balls with his hand. “You little cockslut,” he spat out through clenched teeth, causing Harry to moan around his cock.

“How did we go so long without any of this?” Niall hissed, moving one hand to tangle it in Harry’s hair. Harry came off of his dick with a pop and smiled cheekily at him. He crawled up his body and kissed Niall, forcing the older boy to taste himself a little bit.

“Because our parents wouldn’t quit hovering,” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips, rubbing his crotch against his now-sensitive one. “I think you’re hard enough, but we wouldn’t want you to come yet, would we?” he teased, winking down at Niall, who shot him a dirty look. He /really/ needed release. 

“Should I ride you yet? Or keep teasing you baby?” Harry whispered into his ear, trailing his fingertips down Niall’s cheek. Niall let out a shaky breath, running his hands down Harry’s back. 

“Ride me. I can’t wait any longer.” Niall huffed, scratching a long trail down Harry’s back. Harry nodded and reached back to grab Niall’s member; positioning himself over it. Before he could make any move to lower himself, Niall was impatiently thrusting up to bury the head of his dick inside of him.

Harry groaned loudly, overwhelmed by the feeling of Niall deep inside of him. It burned, especially since he was going almost completely dry, so he sat still on his dick for a few seconds to adjust before Niall thrusted into him again, making them both moan. 

“Don’t stop,” Niall ordered, grabbing Harry’s hips and forcing him back upwards, the friction causing Harry to wince and Niall to hiss in pleasure.

Neither of them were very quiet in bed. Subtlety definitely was not their strong point. They were both mouthy, and Niall cursed a lot when he was in pleasure. Which was exactly what he was doing, his head thrown back against the pillow as Harry kept hopping on his dick, his hands on Niall’s chest for support. “Fuck Harry. Jesus Christ. C’mon baby, fuck yourself real good,” Niall groaned.

Harry coughed out a small whine and sped up his hip movements, going quicker and quicker in a desperate attempt to please Niall. He wanted him to be proud.

Niall was holding Harry’s thighs, and could feel the muscles flexing beneath his fingers as Harry executed the quick, repetitive motion. He trailed his fingers up and down the skin, stopping at the back of his knees only to go back up, squeezing his arse. 

“Niall, I’m almost there. So close,” Harry moaned, causing Niall to grunt. 

“No cumming until I tell you to,” he ordered, suddenly letting go of Harry with one hand and trailing his fingers along Harry’s hard, red cock. He used his fingers to spread some of Harry’s pre-cum on the tip of his dick and started trailing them along the shaft, making Harry moan brokenly. “Niall-” he warned, only to be interrupted once again. 

“No cumming, Harry. Hold it.”

“Baby,” Harry begged, but Niall shook his head again, thrusting up to penetrate his boyfriend deep again. Harry gasped then continued to hop on his own, the pleasure making his legs shake beneath Niall’s hand. Niall pumped his cock a few more times before squeezing tightly and letting go, intertwining his fingers with one of Harry’s hands on his chest instead. 

Soon enough, Harry’s legs were shaking so badly from holding back his orgasm that Niall had to flip them over and pull one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder, using this new position to thrust deeper into Harry, the tip of his dick brushing against Harry’s prostate.

“Niall, oh God Niall, I can’t hold it, please!” Harry screamed as Niall’s hand gripped his cock again, squeezing the base lightly and leaving the tip untouched and leaking. 

“I said hold it, Harry. Want this to last,” Niall grunted, twisting his hand in a certain way as he thrusted his hips into Harry, making both boys scream out their pleasure.

“Kiss me,” Harry begged, grunting as Niall’s hips rocked hard and fast. Niall nodded and leaned down a bit, dropping Harry’s leg off of his shoulder and pressing their lips together eagerly.

He let go of Harry’s cock and gripped Harry’s face with both hands as he kissed him hard, his tongue immediately taking its position dominantly in the younger’s mouth. Harry didn’t stop whimpering and moaning into the kiss as he tried to keep up with Niall’s confident movements, pushing his body up to press against Niall’s. His limbs were trembling and he was getting dizzy from the intensity in the bedroom, having been driven to the edge of his orgasm so quickly and from having held it back for so long.

Harry broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, wrapping his legs around Niall’s waist for support. The new angle drove him crazy, and it took all of his control not to go over the edge. “Niall,” he choked out, wrapping his arms around his neck. He nuzzled his face against his, and Niall pressed light kisses all over his jaw line.

Harry couldn’t stop trembling and Niall could feel it, could /feel/ just how much his power over Harry was affecting the younger boy. His bottom lip was trembling and he was babbling a string of swear words, occasionally marked with Niall’s name. He was just about to tell Harry exactly how pretty he looked and how incedibly well fucked he seemed when he heard the front door open downstairs. Before Harry could moan out his name again he threw his hand over Harry’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Niall paused his movements, turning to look at his bedroom door in worry. Harry’s eyes widened and Niall could feel his sharp intake of breath against his palm. Niall used his free hand to run it down Harry’s cheek as Harry rutted against him, desperate for more. “Baby… sweetheart,” Niall whispered into his ear. “Someone’s home early… might be Greg. You’re gonna have to be quiet.”

Harry nodded against Niall’s hand and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He wiggled his hips beneath Niall in a desperate attempt to make the older boy move as he stayed stationary inside Harry, who was positive he would completely break down screaming and crying if he didn’t get to fucking cum soon.

“Be real quiet for me baby,” Niall encouraged him, slowly pulling out to pump back in. “You can come soon, just do it quietly. I’ll tell you when.” 

Harry nodded again at Niall’s words and bit the skin of his palm when the older boy sped up a little, making Harry writhe beneath him.

Soon enough, Niall was thrusting deep and slow into Harry, making sure to hit his prostate every time his hips jerked forward. Tears were brimming in Harry’s eyes and his mouth moved wordlessly against Niall’s hand, clearly begging for Niall to let him come. 

Harry choked, coughing against Niall’s hand as a sob ripped through his throat. Niall decided he was ready to let Harry finish off, so he pulled his hand away, pressed a quick, tender kiss on his lips and whispered the words he’d be waiting to hear. 

“Come for me Harry. Do it quietly.”

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, desperate to remain silent to please Niall. His whole body tensed as he finally let his orgasm wash over him, and in some ways he was glad Niall had made him wait because it was the best, most intense fucking orgasm he’d ever experienced. His mouth opened unwillingly to form out Niall’s name in a pleasured cry but Niall quickly placed his hand over Harry’s mouth again, having to restrain himself from cumming just by the sight of Harry in such ecstasy as he tried to focus instead on riding out Harry’s high.

Harry’s load was so big, and Niall was so turned on as he watched it splatter their chests; Harry’s rising and falling with heavy breaths. When Harry was finally done, he reached down to intertwine their fingers next to Harry’s head, telling him how good he did. Harry whined as he pumped a few more times before finally filling him up.

“Shhhh baby. Stay quiet,” Niall ordered as he slumped down against Harry’s chest, exhausted and spent. He was still buried deep inside of Harry but the younger lad didn’t mention anything; he knew better than to tell Niall what to do.

They stayed like that, just snuggled together, and after a few minutes Niall finally pulled out, leaving Harry feeling empty and sore. Harry winced, but didn’t say a word. Niall kissed his lips, looking deep into his green eyes as he spoke softly. 

“You’re so good for me sweetheart. You’re so perfect and-” 

“Niall?” a voice suddenly shouted, startling them both.

Harry let out a small whimper and looked over at Niall with panicked eyes. “Christ,” Niall swore, quickly rolling out of bed and scrambling to find his clothes scattered in the room. He ended up with a jumper over his head and a pair of sweat pants slung on his hips, looking down at the bed where Harry was still sprawled on top of the covers. 

“‘M too sore to move,” Harry whispered brokenly, still under the haze of what had just happened. Niall just nodded and shifted Harry under the covers just as he heard his mother walk up the stairs. He quickly grabbed a snapback from his desk to hide his crazy sex hair, whispering “I’ll be back soon, babe”, before tip-toeing into the hall.

“Mum,” he greeted breathlessly, smiling at his mother as she reached the top of the stairs. Maura looked him up and down, then looked at the closed bedroom door. 

“Harry’s over. He got sick so he’s sleeping in there. Please don’t wake him. He really needs rest,” Niall lied. Maura frowned. 

“Is he alright? Should we call Anne to pick him up? Does he need any meds?” she asked, worry in her voice. 

“No mum. We’ll call Anne when he wakes up. He just really needs sleep. Now I’m going to go finish up my homework on my laptop. I’m sure he’ll come around soon.” Niall fake smiled before tip toeing down the hall again, waving goodbye to his mum before rushing back into his bedroom.

He closed the door gently behind him and leaned against it for half a second, closing his eyes and taking a long breath. He then pushed himself off of it and walked back over to the bed, where Harry was curled onto his side, waiting. Niall quickly slipped beside him and pulled the younger lad closer, rubbing his back softly as he wrapped his limbs around a still-shaking Harry. 

“You alright Haz? Did I go too far?” he murmured, trailing one hand down Harry’s spine and along the naked curve of his arse to dip one finger inside Harry’s hole, causing the curly-haired boy to wince at the touch. Niall’s cum was still dripping out of his gaping hole.

“Oh baby,” Niall cooed, fingering him gently. “I fucked you real good, didn’t I? And you took it like a good boy,” Niall praised him, kissing his temple as Harry closed his eyes, finally breathing normally again. 

“Does your mum know? Did she hear me?” Harry asked weakly and Niall could feel Harry tense up at the thought. “I swear I didn’t want to be loud! I’m sorry Niall I’m really sorry-” 

“She didn’t hear you, sweetheart. You did a good job. Like a pro,” Niall soothed Harry, taking his finger out of Harry and wiping it on the sheets before stroking Harry’s face.

“Do you think we’ll tell them soon?” Niall asked, and Harry looked confused. “About us, I mean. About our relationship,” Niall clarified. Harry sighed, leaning up to peck Niall’s lips as he thought about it.

“We could. Soon, I mean. Not right now. ‘M tired,” Harry mumbled, struggling to stay awake as Niall rubbed his back. 

“Alright. Go to sleep babe. You’re exhausted,” Niall ordered softly, kissing Harry’s temple. “You’ll have to fake sick when we wake up,” Niall chuckled. 

Harry nodded and laughed against his chest then slid a hand across the bed sheets to find Niall’s, intertwining them together. 

He curled himself against Niall’s side and smiled when the older lad wrapped his arm around his lax body, holding him close. “Sleep well Haz,” Niall whispered, pressing his lips to Harry’s temple just as the younger boy fell asleep.


End file.
